Professor Rosemary Heart
First Meeting Her Rosemary Heart is a kind and charismatic individual who cares about others. She always made friends easily. After meeting Helga Hufflepuff 1050 years ago she picked off a lot of Hufflepuff traits causing people to assume she isn't a Slytherin. Rosemary can keep secrets very well, a trait she picked up after she became Queen of the Fae. She hopes to inspire people to not let their past define them and that they don't have to regret what they have done. While Rosemary is a pure-blood her fairy nature helps her see past peoples blood status. As long as people are kind she has no problem, but when people are mean and evil towards others she will stand up and will unleash hell. Teaching Rosemary has always been interested in teaching others about her world and learning things in return. so when she found out about different legends and myths and saw that a lot of them were wrong she decided she would tell the true tales. She has been teaching on and off for quite some time but took regular breaks from teaching to be queen to her people back in the Faery realm Different forms She has her human form as seen in the photo. She also has two Faery forms. Her first is the 'normal' fairy forms, small with wings and she emits a golden glow. The second is her 'human' form with wings but no glow. Early life Rosemary Heart was born in the Faerie realm well over 3500 years ago. no one is really sure how long ago because she has no diaries of before her parents were killed. also because time in the faery realm is different, a year here is way longer in the realm of the Fae. She originally had no last name due to being a faery princess but later on when she left to the human realm she obtained the name Heart. Rosemary grew up with three siblings. Two sisters and one brother. Rosemary was the youngest. They all loved adventures and would play pranks and do other childish things nearly everyday until they got to the age of 500 when they all started to assume their royal duties. All of the children loved and respected their parents and had a close bond with them. When she was younger the met another Faerie called Lathe. He later went on to become her best friend. He was always pining after her and wanter her attention. Rosemary was never really that interested but knew that she would one day have to marry another Faerie so she eventually warmed up to him, but she never loved him. Her first love His name was was Mathias, he seemed to be kind and was interested in her realm, he was always asking questions. Of course because Rosemary loved him she was so happy to tell him the secrets of her kind. After a year Rosemary told her parents that she as met a human and at first they were angry but they finally accepted it and went on with life as normal. Rosemary brought Mathias to see the faery realm but shortly before entering he was cursed by an evil faery -Lathe- who wanted to see the downfall of the king and queen. He was cursed to kill them, so he did as the case told him to and he killed the kind, the queen and rosemary siblings but, he didn’t kill Rosemary because her parents use the last of their magic to protect her. In a pit of rage, grief and heartbreak she killed Mathias. Lathe and the Faery War As rosemary got older she started to become more interested in the human realm and the adventures it would hold. One day she snuck out of the castle and went to the human realm and found it to be full of possibilities. She started sneaking out more often and she made many friends along the way, a few even became her lovers. During this time Lathe had become even more obsessed with Rosemary to the point where she didn't feel safe around him. when she tried to cut ties with him but failed. All lathe ever wanted was to marry Rosemary and one day rule side by side with him, willingly. When Mathias came into the picture and saw how little Rosemary started to come and see him he got angry. So he used Mathias to reenact his plan, Kill her family so she would kill Mathias. After being subject to the torture of watching her families untimely deaths Rosemary assumed her role as the queen of the Fae alongside Lathe. However, it wasn't truely her. She was put under the imperious curse by Lathe and the entire kingdom knew this. Rosemary became evil under Lathes power, going so far as to having people who defied her killed publicly - something that was never done in the Faery Realm - as to scar everyone to not fight back. Eventually Rosemary was broken from the curse with the help of some powerful wizards. After the curse broke she confronted Lathe and tried to kill him but halfway through decided that he shouldn't be killed he should be locked away somewhere and guarded, to be left to rot. This didn't go as planed and he broke free and gathered troops to start a war. The war lasted 100 years, but good ended up defeating evil. After the war and everything that had happened before, Rosemary was never the same. Her past still haunted her, the flashbacks so vivid that she thought that she had only dreamed of Lathes defeat. Being Queen Rosemary reign as queen has lasted for a very long time and her people still want her to be queen because she is the queen they chose. Rosemary asked them after the war if they didnt want a queen and they said "No, we want you to be our queen." Schooling Rosemary has been to many schools, some of which not of this realm so not all of the schools she has been too are known. Hogwarts it was 550 years later that she met the four founders and started Hogwarts. she was sorted into Slytherin and made a great friend in Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Rosemary's and Helgas friendship was so strong (some say more than friendship) that the need for a 'Hufflebuddy' was created and slytherins have had 'Hufflebuddies' ever since. Rowena and Rosemary spent a lot of time in the library talking, sharing stories. she was also very close with Salazar, with him being the Slytherin founder, but she found it hard to trust him, because what had happened with Mathias in the past. during her time at Hogwarts she confided in all four founders about what had happened earlier with the war and they also confided in her about some of their secrets. Rosemary vowed to protect Hogwarts as much as she could and swore that the Fae would come to the aid of Hogwarts if anything was ever to happen. Mantigi School of Witchcraft and Wizardry It was in the early 1900's that she attended Mantigi a Wizarding school in New Zealand as a students to learn and experience in a different environment. Mantigi does not have any houses, an environment where she felt more open and less judged. She taught there recently, as the head of Mythology, Legends and Folklore. While she was teaching she heard some muggle borns talking about Lord of the Rings and became interested in Middle earth, trying to find a way to go there and meet new friends. Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Characters